


Pancakes

by syrupwit



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Karen was making pancakes.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



Karen was making pancakes.

“You know it’s four in the morning, right?” Frank said, holstering his gun.

She tossed him a sideways smile. “Couldn’t sleep. Got a lead.”

“Yeah?” He wandered over to check out the pancakes. Blueberry. Karen had changed clothes and put her hair up, but she still smelled faintly like last night.

She leaned back against him, laughed and shivered when he kissed her ear. Jesus, he’d never get over being allowed to do this. His hand settled over her hip, possessive, and she squeezed it.

“Quit canoodling and make us some coffee,” said Karen.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
